A homeowner generally has a number of electrically powered pieces of equipment, such as, edge trimmers, saws, lawnmowers, snowblowers and the like. One of the problems with utilization of such equipment is that when it is necessary to use the equipment, at a point some distance from an electrical outlet, it is necessary to provide an extension cord to provide electrical current to the given piece of equipment. Inasmuch as the extension cord is not used on a regular basis, it is desirable to be able to store the extension cord in a suitable storage area and then transport the cord to an electrical outlet and extend the cord to the place for utilization of the piece of equipment. The cord may be anywhere from fifty to two hundred feet long or longer, and the homeowner has a problem in storing and transporting the cord. A variety of reels are provided for holding the cord but ordinarily the reels must be fixed to a permanent location or must be mounted on a stand. It is particularly desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive device which may receive an electrical cord but still be readily portable and allow the cord to be put into use with a minimum of effort.